broke up
by yuliaoh
Summary: bagaimana kisah hunhan,chanbaek,kaisoo putus entahlah...silahkan dibaca maafkan aku yg banyak typo
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Title: broke up

Pemain:-hunhan

-chanbaek

-kaisoo

Genre: romance,artis life,hurt

Leght: chapter

Yaoi typo everywhere…

.

.

.

"mungkin hubungan ini tak bisa di pertahankan tapi apa kau yakin. karena aku sama sekali tak yakin,jadi bisakah kita ulang lagi dari awal"

.

.

.

.

SEHUN POV

Aku harus mengelus dadaku untuk kesekian kalinya melihat kelakuan ke 2 pasangan terkenal di exo.

Pertama kaisoo kai dan d.o hyung mereka harus bertengkar karena kai harus menjadi kambing hitam agensi kami kalian pasti tau kan berita kai dan krystal sunbae huh… dan itu membuat d.o hyung merajuk seharian astaga… liat bibirnya terus mengerucut.

Dan Yang ke dua pasangan chanbaek couple mereka bertengkar karna chanyeol dan baekhyun hyung sama –sama main drama mereka aneh sama-sama cemburu tapi tak ada yang mengakui dasar pasangan aneh, tapi ada masalah baru yang membuat mereka semakin panas yaitu tentang baju cople baekhyun dan taeyeon sunbae dan gelang couple chanyeol dan eunji personil a-pink

Dan siapa yang jadi korban di sini yah aku sendiri yang menjadi korban, baekhyun dan d.o hyung menempel padaku dari pagi hingga sore, dan saat malam aku harus berbagi kamar dengan alien aneh dan si temsek. Dan yang terakhir aku harus menelan pahit adalah luhan hyung yang sedang marah

AUTHOR POV

"hyung ayolah kau tau kan aku cuman memberikan fans service…"  
"tapi aku tak suka bahkan kau rela di gigit oleh baekhyun… oh dan satu lagi kau memeluk d.o saat dia memberimu tanda cinta dengan tangannya"

"LALU BAGAIMANA DENGAN MU aku rela saat ke 2 model itu memelukmu aku mencoba mengerti xi luhan" kesal sehun dan tanpa sadar dia membetak luhan.

"kau membentak ku OH SEHUN….., itu hanya tuntutan pekerjaan" balas luhan sebal

"begitu pun dengan ku itu hanya tuntutan pekerjaan, harusnya kau lebih mengerti hyung karena kau tau sifat agensi kita, sifat baekhyun dan d.o hyung, sedangkan aku tak tau sifat para pekerjamu"

Luhan terdiam sehun benar harusnya dia lebih mengerti tapi dia cemburu, dia juga takut kalau baekhyun dan d.o menyukai sehunnya.

"hiks….mian sehun aku cemburu sungguh"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar pengakuan luhan cantiknya

"mian aku tak tau kau cemburu"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum

"aniya gwenchana, aku yang salah tapi… aku rasa aku menyerah"

"maksud mu hyung?"

"aku menyerah dalam hubungan ini sehunie kita belum saling percaya, aku dengan semua member exo , kau dengan pekerjaan ku"

"tapi hyung…."

Luhan tersenyum dan langsung mematikan video callnya dengan sehun

Sedangkan sehun hanya menatap smartphonenya linglung ini hanya mimpikan,iyakan kenapa luhan hyung tiba-tiba memutuskan apa dia salah makan .

Drrt…Drrt…Drrt…

From: luhan hyung is mine

Sehun ini yang terbaik bagi kita, maaf ini tiba-tiba aku rasa aku harus menyerah

-mianhae :'(

-saranghaae :-*

"ini hanya terbaik bagimu hyung bukan untuk ku"

BRAK…..

Sehun melempar iphonenya, tak peduli itu adalah produk keluaran terbaru dari perusahaan apple dia terlau kesal dengan semua keadaan ini.

"yak oh sehun aku hanya menginap satu malam lagi di sini" mohon chanyeol di depan pintu kamar sehun

Sedangkan sehun menggeleng kepalanya tegas

"se…"

"hyung aku ingin sendiri aku mohon.." potong sehun sebelum kai memohon lagi.

Kai dan chanyeol mengeryitkan dahinya tumben sekali sehun melarang mereka menginap di kamar maknae ini.

"satu…dua…tiga…" hitung kai dan brak tiba-tiba chanyeol dan kai menerobos masuk ke kamr sehun

"I EUN MUEOS-INGA" teriak kai saat melihat keadaan kamar sehun, kasur tak berbentuk semua barang tak pada tempatnya,sedangkan chanyeol hanya bisa membuka mulutnya kaget

"bisakah kalian KELUAR" bentak sehun kesal

Kai dan chanyeol mengangguk dan melangkah pergi karna merasakan aura hitam di sekitar mereka.

BRAK..

Suara pintu menggelegar di dorm semua member exo terbangun dari istirahatnya dengan posisi yang sama sekali tidak elit yaitu posisi terjatuh dari kasurnya

"kenapa sangat berisik…"

Semua mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan baekhyun dan menatap cahnyeol dan kai bergantian.

"sehun menutup pintunya terlalu keras"chanyeol memberikan penjelasan

"sepertinya dia sedang kesal " tambah kai

"dan kalian kenapa tidak tidur di kamat masing-masing?' Tanya suho

"eng…. i..itu"  
"mulai sekarang kalan harus tidur masing-masing arra"

"ne"jawab semua member exo yang ada di luar kamar

Baekhyun pun menarik chanyeol,begitupun d.o menarik tangan kai ke kamarnya dari pada harus mendengar ceramah dari leader mereka

*chanbaek room*

Baekhyun pun kembali berbaring di kasurnya untuk tidur tapi sebelum itu terjadi chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun untuk duduk, baekhyun mendengus kesal dan menatap chanyeol dengan pandangan apa lagi sekarang

"kita harus bicara dulu"

'bicara apa lagii ini sudah malam park chanyeol, bisakah kita bicara nanti pagi ini sudah malam"

"ani kita bicara sekarang"

Baekhyun pun mengangguk dari pada dia tidak bisa tidur malam ini karna harus berdebat dengan alien bodoh ini.

"jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"apa kita tak bisa seperti dulu, membuat momen menyenangkan dengan hati kita bukan karna perintah agensi?"

"apa maksud mu?"

"aku rasa kita seperti pasangan paling munafik, kita membuat momen untuk seluruh fans kita, tersenyum di depan semua fans kita dan membuat kode untuk mereka, tapi lihat saat di dorm dan juga saat berdua kita seperti manusia yang tak saling mengenal"

Baekhyun terdiam dan membenarkan semua ucapan chanyeol sebenarnya dia ingin teriak park chanyeol aku merindukan mu tapi dia terlalu juga takut chanyeol menertawakannya jadi baekhyun hanya diam.

"jadi apa mau mu?"Tanya baekhyun

"aku ingin pisah dulu dengan mu baekhyun,atau mungkin juga menyerah dengan hubungan ini" jawab chanyeol mencoba untuk tenang

"i..itu sepertinya…."

"kau setuju?"  
"yeah…."kata itu keluar dari mulut baekhyun begitu saja namun hatinya serasa sakit bukan ini yang inginkan bukan ini…

"baiklah kau boleh tidur di kasur aku akan tidur di sofa"

*kaisoo room*

"ayolah kai cepat katakn apa mau mu aku ingin tidur….."

Kai pun menghela nafasnya pelan tangan terulur menyentuh pipi kurus kyungsoo dia merindukan pipi gembul kyungsoo bukan pipi kurus ini

"aku merindukan mu kyunsoo"

"ohh…."

Kai tersenyum mendengar jawaban cuek kekasihnya ingin mengungkapkan banyak hal pada kyungsoo namun dia urungkan, ia ingin mngetahui hubungan mereka saat ini.

"kyungsoo kau masih menyukai ku?"  
"apa maksud mu"

"aku hanya ingin memastikan hubungan ini, kalau kau masih menyukai ku aku akan mencoba mempertahankan mu soo tapi kalau kau membeci ku aku akan membuat mu bebas "

Kyungsoo diam mendengar perkataan kai bagaimana mungkin dia membenci kai pria yang sudah mencuri semua hatinya sebagian jiwanya tapi dia terlalu sebal saat kai menerima dijadikan kambing hitam agensinya, bagaimana perasaan mu saat kekasih mu berpacaran dengan orang lain di depan mata mu sendiri astaga sakit kan

"jadi bagaimana?"Tanya kai lagi

"aku membencimu kai " kata itu keluar sendiri dari bibir kyungsoo kekesalan nya sudah memuncak, air mata keluar dari mata bulat kyungsoo begitu saja dengan kesal kyungsoo menatap kai

"kau puas aku sudah menjawab mu, jadi biarkan aku tidur "

Kai tersenyum pahit mendengar perkataan d.o harusnya dia bisa menerima ini tapi kenapa masih sangat sakit astaga sangat sakit.

*morning 08:30*

Semua member exo sudah berkumpul di meja makan dan memasang berbagai expresi ada yang bahagia,dan cemberut dan expresi paling menakutkan sedang di pasang oleh oh sehun dia sama sekali tak ber expresi dia hanya diam dan menjawab seadanya, tapi member lain takada yang bertanya karna pasti aura hitam sehun akan keluar

`"ekhem….aku dan kai minta perhatian.." intruksi chanyeol tiba-tiba semua orang langsung terdiam.

"aku dan chanyeol hyung memutuskan untuk pindah apartement hari ini, appartement tak jauh dari sini aku harap kalian mengerti" kata kai sambil menatap chanyeol yakin

"aku ingin ikut " tiba-tiba sehun membuka suaranya

"kai….?"Tanya chanyeol

"kau boleh ikut maknae kebetulan kami punya satu kamar kosong" jawab kai sambil tersenyam kearah sehun

"gomawo"

" kenapa tiba-tiba?,dan apa alasan kalian ingin tiba-tiba pindah?" Tanya suho

"aku tak bisa memberitahu kalian hyung aku minta maaf, tapi kami janji akan menepati semua jadwal kami" jawab chanyeol

"yah kalian memang harus menepati semua jadwal kalian, atau ku geret semua barang kalian ke agensi dan kalian tidur disana kebetulan di sana ada ruangan kosong"

Chanyeol,kai,sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum berterima kasih pada suho

…..Tbc…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Author:yulia oh ^_^

Title broke up

Pemain:-HUNHAN

-CHANBAEK

-KAISOO

Maaf kalau banyak typo minta saran dan komentarnya please atau mungkin inspirasi makasih... ^_^ ff lanjutan ini aku kasih buat yang udah nunggu dan ngomentarin ff ini.

SELAMAT MEMBACA _ DAN DILARANG BAPER HEHE

Ini sudah satu minggu chanyeol,kai dan sehun pergi dari dorm suasana dorm benar-benar sunyi seperti kuburan semuanya berubah,suho menghela nafas dia menyesal...karna mengizinkan chanyeol dan yang lainnya keluar tapi kalau dia egois pasti kai dan chanyeol akan mencari cara keluar dari exo untuk menghindari d.o dan baekhyun, dia tak mau kehilangan lagi anggota nya cukup 3 orang saja yang keluar jangan ada lagi, tapi untuk masalah sehun dia sudah tau dari xiumin luhan sempat curhat ke xiumin setelah kejadian itu dan pasti sehun frustasi sekarang.

"hyung kita ke appartement chanyeol yuk mumpung libur.."ajak chen sambil menarik-narik kemeja suho

Suho pun tersenyum dan berpikir kalau ajakan chen sepertinya menyenangkan tapi dia juga harus memikirkan perasaan baekhyun dan d.o.

"ani chen kita ajak kai,chanyeol dan sehun ke sini bagaimana pun ini rumahnya" final suho

"kapan?"kali ini xiumin yang bertanya

"bagaimana besok setelah latihan"

"ok...aku akan membeli buble tea favorite maknae kita"

Sedangkan d.o dan baekhyun terdiam mereka sedikit merasa bersalah bagai mana pun gara-gara masalah mereka semuanya harus begini.

Drrrt...drrrt...

Suara getar smartphone terdengar semua mata langsung mengarah kearah baekhyun sang pemilik, baekhyun menghela nafas saat tau siapa yang menelpon dan menjauh dari semua member exo sebelum mereka bertanya siapa yang menelpon.

BAEKHYUN POV

Aku menjauh dari semua anggota exo setelah melihat siapa yang menelpon,hah,,,,sebenarnya aku malas mengangkatnya tapi dari pada besok telinga ku harus sakit gara-gara di marahi sang penelpon lebih aku angkat telpon ini.

"wae?" tanya ku ketus

"yak byun baekhyun kenapa kau baru mengangkat telpon ku?"

Astaga sebenarnya suara itu akan indah kalau dia tidak berteriak.

"mian noona aku harus menjauhi member exo, jadi kali ini kenapa?"

"hah...baekhyun bisa kah kau suruh fans mu itu untuk tidak membuat ff baekyeon itu membuat ku risih"

"taeyeon noona yang ada itu adalah buatan fans mu tercinta aku pun risih melihatnya apa lagi membacanya"

"kau tau gara-gara ff itu tiffany merajuk seharian...astaga kenapa mereka begitu bodoh padahal kita hanya pura-pura"

"yah mereka bodoh dan idiot tak bisa melihat mana yang drama dan realita"

"kau benar mereka terlalu ber imajinasi baiklah,,,baekhyun kita harus berusaha menghapus semua tentang BAEKYEON aku tutup dulu sebelum tiffany kemari"

"memang noona di mna?"

"aku di kamar mandi"

"oh...ok aku tutup telponya"

Aku pun menekan tombol merah dan menyimpan smartphone ku ke saku celana.

AUTHOR POV

Baekhyun berjalan kembali ke arah ruang tamu dia kaget melihat ada chanyeol,kai,dan sehun bukannya harusnya mereka kesini besok

"siapa yang menelpon hyung" tanya sehun memecahkan lamunan baekhyun

"hanya teman lama, wae sehun?"

"ani,,,aku hanya penasaran" jawab sehun sambil menyengir

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega karna sehun tak bertanya lagi dia pun berjalan kearah chen dan duduk di sampingnya tapi sebelum bokongnya menadrat di sofa chen sudah mendorong pelan tubuh baekhyun,otomotis tubuhnya terhuyung kedepan akan jatuh, baekhyun memejamkan matanya takut namun beberapa menit berlalu dia belum merasakan sakit yang ada dia merasa melayang dan ada yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"nyaman, aku rindu ini"lirih baekhyun dalam hati

"emh...baekhyun neo gwenchana?"tanya d.o memecahkan keheningan

Baekhyun langsung sadar dan melihat kearah belakang dan melihat chanyeol yang memeluknnya astaga... dia merindukan lengan ini yang memeluknya saat tidur.

"lain kali kau harus hati-hati" kata chanyeol sambil melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang baekhyun

"aku hati-hati tapi CHEN BODOH INI mendorongku, jadi ini bukan salah ku"

"aku tak peduli" balas chanyeol dindin dan pergi duduk dekat sehun

Semua member exo terdiam kaget mendengar nada bicara chanyeol yang sangat dingin pada baekhyun, termasuk baekhyun ingin rasanya dia kekamar dan menangis di sana semuanya benar-benar berubah tapi kalau dia melakukannya, dia akan terlihat lemah di depan chanyeol.

"eng...jadi kenapa kalian ke sini?"tanya suho berusaha untuk keluar dri suasana canggung ini.

"aku dan sehun mau istirahat dulu dari semua yang berhubungan dengan exo, bukan keluar hanya istirahat, kita sudah bicara pada manager dan pihak sm mereka mengizinkan selama 2 minggu" jawab chanyeol panjang lebar

"kalian mau honeymoon"celetuk xiumin jahil

"siapa yang jadi pihak bawahnya kalau begitu"

Semua menatap kaget kearah lay, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menyengir polos

"pasti sehun yang di pihak bawah kan dia maknaenya "

"ani pasti chanyeol karna mukanya idiot sedangkan sehun terlihat cool"

"YAK,,,hyung aku dan chanyeol hyung 100% same dan kami mau jalan-jalan menenangkan pikiran bukan mau honey moon" kesal sehun dan menatap member exo kesal

"dan kau kai?"tanya suho kali ini kearah kai

"hah..aku minta maaf sebelumnya kalian aku tak peduli kalian membeciku setelah ini karna dari awal aku yang membuatnya tak jelas"

"apa maksud mu?"  
"aku memutuskan jadian dengan krystal"

"MWO" teriak semua member exo kecuali sehun dan chanyeol karana mereka sudah tau itu dari kemarin.

DO KYUNGSOO POV

Apa yang harus ku lakukan,aku menahan airmata ku yang hampir keluar aku menatap kearah kai, dia juga melihatku tatapanya kosong tak ada tatapan cinta lagi di sana...tak ada harapan kah disini kenapa semuanya harus terjadi

AUTHOR POV

"apa maksud mu kai kau akan menyakiti banyak pihak"chen bertanya kaget

"aku menyakiti siapa fans ku, aku melakuannya lebih dari satu bulan lalu dan mereka menerimanya."

" MENERIMANYA KAU BILANG MEREKA SAKIT HATI KIM JONG IN SSI KENAPA KAU TAK PEKA KALAU DI SINI JUGA ADA YANG LEBIH MERASA SAKIT, KAU BUKAN MEMPERBAIKI KEADAAN TAPI MEMBUATNYA SEMAKIN BERANTAKAN" teriak baekhyun kesal

"byun baekhyun ssi kau tau aku mencoba memperjuangkannya disini di dorm ini aku sudan menjelaskan semunya namun apa hasilnya dia juga semakin menjauhiku"

Baekhyun hampir menjawab lagi namun semuanya berhenti saat chanyeol berdiri dan...

"byun baekhyun jangan urusi urusan orang lain ini sudah jadi keputusan kai dan kau tak bisa merubah apapun, kalau di sini ada yang sakit hati harusnya dia MENDENGARKAN apa yang kai bilang dan JANGAN EGOIS"

"kau juga mau bilang aku egois chanyeol ssi"

"aku tak pernah bilang kau egois byun baekhyun tapi kau keras kepala dan merasa dirinya benar kau pikir aku tak tau kalau tadi yang menelpon mantan kekasih mu yah...aku tau kau menyukai taeyeon noona chukae baekyeon"

Baekhyun terdiam chanyeol tau taeyeon yang menelpon tapi dari siapa?

...Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Author:yulia oh ^_^

Title broke up

Pemain:-HUNHAN

-CHANBAEK

-KAISOO

Maaf kalau banyak typo minta saran dan komentarnya please atau mungkin inspirasi makasih...

"jangan sok tau tuan park, tadi itu teman ku yang menelpon"

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai mendengar jawaban baekhyun yang sangat cuek

Sret..

Baekhyun kaget karna chanyeol tiba-tiba menariknya dan...

"kita lihat 15 menit kedepan ada tamu yang mengunjungi mu"bisik chanyeol di telinga baekhyun dan pergi duduk dekat sehun

Semua member exo tak ada yang membuka suara lagi semuanya menjadi hening,,,15 menit berlalu sehun mulai kesal dan berdiri dari sofa dan pergi ke arah pintu.

"yak maknae kau tak mau pamit sebelum ke appartement"teriak chen

"aish...hyung kau tak mendengar suara bel, aku yakin kalian belum terkena penyakit tuli kan" balas sehun kesal

Astaga bahkan mereka baru sadar ada suara bel ckckckck

"si...?"

semua memandang kaget dan melihat kearah tamu yang datang bahkan suho menelan kembali pertanyaan nya

"YAK...BYUN BAEKHYUN APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN DENGAN KEKASIH KU"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya tiffany hwang senior yang selalu menjaga fashionnya tapi kali ini piyama kusut rambutnya gimbal dan kaki kanan sepatu kets kaki kiri hak tinggi bagaimana dia berjalan dengan baik kesini.

"JAWAB AKU BYUN BAEKHYUN..."

"eh...noona kami hanya membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak penting"balas baekhyun gugup

"apa kau yang kalian bahas, apa kau mau jadi pacar ke dua taeyeon kan?"

"a...ani aku.."

"kau tau aku dan chanyeol mencoba percaya pada kalian percaya kalau kalian mencitai kami, menerima kalau kambing hitam sm kali ini kau dan taeyeon, aku harus tutup mata dan telinga saat kali ternyata kalian mempunyai fans club hiks... dan sekarang kalian menusuk ku dan chanyeol"

"CHUKAE BAEKHYUN SII" bisik chanyeol penuh penekanan pada baekhyun lalu menarik tiffany keluar.

Dan semenjak malam ini semuanya semakin rumit

Ini tepat seminggu baekhyun dan chanyeol tak pernah bicara mereka hanya bicara saat di kamera semuanya tampak bahagia dan menyenangkan ,baekhyun lelah haruskah dia berhenti dan hanya membantu ibunya di rumah tapi hahaha itu ada lah pemikiran konyol dia tak ingin melihat exo-l menangis karna grup ini harus kehilangan anggotanya lagi dia masih punya hati.

"baekyun kajja kita ada rapat di gedung sm" teriak xiumin dari luar

Baekhyun pun berdiri dan berjalan keluar, saat di depan pintu mobil dia hanya melihat satu tempat kosong tepat di sebelah chanyeol yang tertidur, terpaksa duduk di sana sebelum manager marah-marah padanya dia cukup lelah telinganya tak mau mendengar omelan lagi.

Chanyeol terbangun saat merasa ada pergerakan di sampingnya dan menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, baekhyun hanya menundukan kepalanya karna takut melihat tatapan datar dari chanyeol,sedangkan chanyeol memejamkan kembali matanya mencoba untuk tidur walau pun itu percuma.

*25 menit kemudian di depan gedung sm*

Semua member exo berlarian kedalam gedung karna ternya sudah ada exo-l yang berdiri di sana dan berteriak memnggil member exo.

"kita langsung ke aula"ajak manager member exo hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti sang manager dan saat mereka sampai semuanya sudah datang mereka pun duduk di tempat yang sudah di sediakan dan sekali lagi baekhyun harus duduk di dekat chanyeol.

Tak lama orang yang di nantikan datang tapi semua staff dan artis sm harus menelan ludah ketakutan karna sooman tak datang sendiri namun di sana juga ada youngmin yang berati ada berita buruk dan merka takut yang menjadi kambing hitam.

Younmin pun berjalan kedepan duluan berdiri di depan podium dan tersenyum lebih tepetnya menyeringai.

"selamat siang semuanya ah...aku merindukan kalian hahahahaha, tapi mungkin aku akan bicara pada intinya karna waktu yang berharga"

Di dalam gedung diam dan menyiapkan semua telinganya untuk mendengar semua mimpi buruk yang akan di sampai kan youngmin dengan santai atau dengan teriakan menyeramkannya.

"pertama aku yakin kalian tau persidangan antara sm dengan kris oh...dan rusa kecil bernama luhan,kalian tau siapa pemenangnya.."youngmin melirik kearah sehun yang menatapnya dingin seakan membunuhnya tapi dia tak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan pengumumannya santai.

"yap...kalian benar sekali pemenangnya adalah sm hahaha bahkan dia tak boleh promosi ataau berkerja kemari untuk beberapa tahun kedepan yah,,,,itu cukup setimpal karna dia membuat ku kesal iyakan sehun ssi"

Sedangkan sehun hanya menahan emosinya krna harus menghadapi monster di hadapanya air matanya jatuh astaga,,,dia benar-benar merindukan rusa cinanya dia terpuruk dia membutuhkan luhannya sekarang, luhan yang pasti memeluknya hangat, baekhyun yang melihatnya langsung berdiri dan memeluk sehun menenangkan maknae mereka.

"ok...itu yang pertama dan yang kedua chukae chanyeol untuk film mu aku menyukainya mungkin aku akan merekomendasikan mu untuk film cina lainnya yang lebih banyak adegan kissnya pasti itu menyenangkan,sudah ku bilang berciuman dengan wanita cantik itu lebih menyenangkan dari pada kau berciuman dengan lelaki cantik"

Semua member exo terdiam sakit apa salah mereka.

"dan yang terakhir jaga kesehatan kalian terutama bagi yang sebentar lagi comeback jangan sampai sakit dan merugikan perusahaan mengerti.."

"ne..."

"baiklah aku rasa rapat ini di bubarkan kalian boleh pergi"

Semua staff dan artis berjalan keluar dan membicarakan pengumuman tidak penting tadi dan mereka setuju rapat kali ini di beri judul penyindirran untuk semua member exo

"mungkin ini berita buruk untuk sehun dan chanyeol sm mengubah keputusan liburan kalian di batalkan alasannya comeback kalian di majukan setelah taeyeon"

Chanyeol menggeram kesal mendengar nama seniornya yang satu itu karna satu nama itu semuanya jadi hancur, sedangkan sehun jangan ditanya dia sama marahnya dengan chanyeol semuanya berantakan karna perintah monster yang terus berbicara tadi.

"eng...sehun,chanyeol kalian sebaiknya party saja dengan yang lainnya lagian besok kalian free aku yang teraktir tapi...sehun seperti biasa jangan lebih dri 5 gelas"ucap manager karna kasian melihat wajah sehun dan chanyeol

Member exo tersenyum setidaknya beban mereka akan sedikit terangkat saat nanti

"nah...ini minumanya dan cemilannya aku ada urusan kalian bersenang-senanglah.."

"kajja kita party..."teriak suho

 **40 menit kemudian...**

* **HUNHAN AREA***

 **(** Aku saranin dengerin lagu super junior_evanesce kalau ada jangan maksaiin)

Dan yang terjadi 30 menit kemudian adalah semua member exo tepar karna mabuk bahkan sehun tak mendengar managernya dia minum lebih dari 5 gelas tapi dia tak peduli, tanpa sadar dia sudah menelpon luhan dia tersenyum karna luhan mengangkat telponnya.

"hyung..."teriak sehun senang

"se..sehun waeyo" balas luhan gugup

"hyung kau tau tadi monster itu mambicarakan mu hah...kenapa monster itu yang menang...wae hyung bukannya kau sudah kaya aish...wae"

"sehun..."

"hyung eotokhe aku terpuruk tak bisakah kau kembali aku rindu hyung... kau tau setiap konser aku harus liat barner HUNHAN padahal kau sedang di china bersenang-senang dengan laki-laki yang lebih baik dari ku iya kan hyung"

"sehun...hiks aku sama sekali tak bersenang-senang di sini..."

"wae hyung di situ kan menyenangkan kau bilang di sana semua orang baik padamu dari pada di sini bahkan aku juga jahat kan hyung aku tak menjagamu di sini dengan baik,aku bahkan baru tau kau sakit 1 minggu sebelum kau meninggal kan ku, bukan kah aku kekasih yang buruk hyung"

Luhan tak menjawab tapi bukan berati yang di katakan sehun benar, sehun adalah mantan kekasihnya yang sempurna,dia perhatian,selalu ada untuknya,membuatnya tertawa,membuatnya serasa di butuhkan dan satu lagi yang pasti di ketahui banyak orang dia sangat...tampan,sehun adalah manusia sempurna di mata luhan, tangisnya pecah luhan memukul dadanya untuk meredakan rasa sakit di dadanya tpi terasa percuma.

Karna luhan mendengar tangisan sehun salah satu kelemahan terbesarnya

"hyung aku rasa kau sibuk aku tutup telponnya"

Sehun pun menekan tombol merah dan meletakan smartphonnya ke meja dan berbaring di sofa untuk merdakan kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

 ***HUNHAN AREA TBC***

* **CHANBAEK AREA***

Chanyeol melihat ke arah sehun dia mendengar percakapan antara sehun dan luhan, chanyeol pun mengusap kepala sehun dengan hatti-hati karna sehun mulai tertidur, matanya melihat appartament exo yang sedikit berantakan, tapi bukan itu yang menjdi masalah tapi baekhyunnya menangis dan menyebut namanya, chanyeol menghampiri baekhyun.

BAEKHYUN POV

"emh..."kenapa tubuh ku terangkat dengan terpaksa ku buka mata dan...wajah chanyeol di hadapan ku, ini pasti hanya mimpi kan tapi kenapa terasa sangat nyata dan ini sudah di kamar ku chanyeol pun duduk di pinggir ranjang ku dan tetap menggendongku tangan nya mencubit pipi ku dan terasa sakit tunggu...jadi ini bukan mimpi,,,ini nyata

"ini bukan mimpi baekki ya aku tau apa yang di pikiran mu"

AUTHOR POV

Baekhyun kaget jadi ini bukan mimpi,ini nyata baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan mencoba bangkit dari gendongan chanyeol... Tpi sebelum itu terjadi chanyeol sudah melemparnya keranjang.

DEG... DEG...DEG...

Rona merah terlihat di wajah baekhyun dia mengingat posisi ini chanyeol berada di atasnya dan menatap tajam dirinya, baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya mencoba tak menatap kearah mata itu.

Chanyeol menyeringai melihat tingkah baekhyun yang terlihat malu-malu hah... Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan dirinya terlalu merindukan baekhyun yah merindukan sampai gila rasanya tapi apa daya, baekhyun lebih menyukai boneka hidup itu dibandingkan dirinya, chanyeol mulai tersadar dia mencoba bangkit tapi baekhyun menariknya dan mencium bibirnya bahkan menekan tengkuknya juga.

Chanyeol melepas paksa ciuman nya dan akhirnya terlepas matanya masih menatap kaget "apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun mulai tersadar dan menyadari kesalahannya kesalahan yang membuat haraganya turun di mata chanyeol, baekhyun mendorong badan chanyeol dan duduk untuk meradakan sedikit pusingnya"dasar alkohol sialan" pikir baekhyun harusnya dia tak terlalu banyak minum.

"kau jangan salah paham aku sedikit mabuk tadi dan jangan besar kepala" lirih baekhyun namun ada nada ketegasan di sana.

Chanyeol bangkit dari MANTAN KASURNYA pergi begitu saja tanpa menoleh lagi.

 ***KAISOO AREA***

d.o hanya meminum 2 gelas jadi dia tak terlalu mabuk seperti member lainnya dia melihat kearah sekitar dan melihat chanyeol keluar dari kamar baekhyun dengan muka datarnya menghampiri sehun menyuruhnya siap-siap pulang ke appartement.

"kyungsoo aku dan sehun pulang duluan aku tak tega membangunkan kai dan karna hanya kau yang masih sadar di sini aku titip kai pada mu" kata chanyeol setelah membereskan barangnya dan memapah sehun yang mengantuk.

Kyungsoo terdiam karna dia bingung harus bagaimana dia hanya melihat kearah kai dan melihat ada telpon masuk di smartphone nya terpakasa kyungsoo bangkit dan melihat siapa yang menelpon, kyungsoo memegang dadanya saat melihat siapa yang menelpon kai malam ini, jantungnya terasa sakit mata bulat itu mengeluarkan liquid bening begitu saja.

ANSWER

"ne krystal-ssi"

.. **TBC..**

 **Catatan:**

 **ceritanya ngambil waktu sebelum album monster keluar sama lagi booming filmnya chanyeol sama mebel...**

 **MAAF kalau bahasanya amburadul and buanya typo**

 **Aku juaga update ff baru judulnya chanbaek life**


	4. Chapter 4

Author:yulia oh ^_^

Title broke up

Pemain:-HUNHAN

-CHANBAEK

-KAISOO

Maaf kalau banyak typo minta saran dan komentarnya please atau mungkin inspirasi makasih...

 **Catatan:hah...chapternya tambah ngebosenin yah maaf kan aku...TT_TT**

 ***kaisoo area***

"mian krystal tadi semua member exo sedang kumpul di dorm dan kai ter tidur di sini" kyungsoo coba menjelaskan saat krystal bertanya kenapa dia yang mengangkat telponnya.

Tut...

Sambungan pun tiba-tiba terputus dan smartphone kai otomatis kembali ke wallpaper awalnya kyungsoo tersenyum lirih hatinya berdenyut sakit kembali karna foto krystal yang menghiasi smartphone kai kyungsoo menyimpan smartphone itu hati-hati dan pergi ke kamar dalam diam.

 ***kaisoo area tbc***

MORNING IN DORM EXO

Kai terbangun saat mendengar alarm dari smartphone nya yang menunjukan pukul 7 tepat dan melihat sekitar dirinya astaga ruang tamunya sangat berantakan dia mencari chanyeol dan sehun dan hasilnya nihil karna mereka tidak ada di sekitar sini "apa mereka pulang dan tak mengajak ku?"pikir kai kai mendengus kesal dia perikasa smartphone nya dan krystal menelpon tadi malam dan ada yang mengangkatnya tapi siapa?

"kai..."

Kai diam mematung dia mengenal suara ini suara wanita ini, dia melihat kearah pintu dan benarsaja itu adalah krystal.

(jangan bunuh aku habis ini TT_TT)

 **KAI POV**

Ku mencoba bangun dan tersenyum kearahnya ya tuhan semoga aku taksalah memilihnya seperti aku memilih...hah sudahlah lupakan. Dia menghampiri ku dan lihat senyumnya sangat cantik seperti kakaknya dia duduk di pangkuan ku.

"hai.."sapanya manja dan mengecup bibir ku

"bukannya kita bertemu nanti siang di restorant biasa" tanya ku bingung

"his...aku khawatir, malam aku menelpon mu dan yang mengangkat adalah kyungsoo kau tau aku membencinya dia itu masih genit pada mu kai..."balasnya manja dan aku kaget karna yang mengangkatnya adalah kyungsoo.

"jadi kau takut kalah saing hm.." goda ku

"kai...lupakan ini aku beli gelang couple ini, jadi kau milik ku"

Krystal memakaikan padaku, aku mencubit pipinya gemas dia pun membalas ku dengan ciuman di bibirku aku hanya diam menikmati.

BRAK...

Ku lihat kebelakang ternyata kyungsoo yang menutup kembali pintu kamarnya dengan keras krystal kaget dan melihat kearahku.

"sebaiknya kau ke pulang nanti kita ketemu kau tau kan di sini kurang menerima mu"

Krystal tersenyum dan bangkit dari pangkuan ku dan mengecup pipi ku setelah itu dia pulang.

"bagaimana dia bisa masuk?"

Aku kaget dan ternyata suho hyung yang bertanya.

"aku kira hyung yang membuka pintunya" kata ku bingung

"kai kau adalah orang yang pertam bangun"

aku mengangkat bahu mengacuhkan suho hyung yang baru selesai bicara dan pergi ke dapur,untuk melihat ada makanan apa di sini dan tada tak ada apa-apa di sini kulihat di kulkas siapa yang membuat sarpan hari ini danternyata kyungsoo hah..aku tak mau menemuinya dulu, aku pun membawa jaket ku di ruang tamu dan berteriak kalau aku pulang ke appartement ku.

 **AUTHOR POV**

d.o membuka kembali pintu kamrnya dan melihat kai keluar dari appartment dia menghembus nafas nya lega, dia bersyukur karna kai tak akan melihat matanya yang sedikit membengkak.

"kyungi...gwenchanana"

d.o hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan baekhyun dia jauh dari kata dia sangat menyesal, baekhyun memeluk d.o dan mengelus punggung d.o menenangkan kyungie malangnya.

 **07:15 PM AT GEDUNG SM**

Rapat dadakan sebenarnya member exo sangat malas untuk rapat tapi mereka dapat masalah yah...mending datang kan.

Semuanya sudah kumpul dan rapat berjalan santai yang di pimpin langsung sooman sampai mata sooman melihat mata kyungsoo yang sedikit bengkak.

"kenapa dengan mata mu kyungsoo?"

TBC

Saya harap anda menghargai ff saya dengan tak memplagiat dan mereview terimakasih...


End file.
